wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Bumblebee
Bumblebee is a newborn female HiveWing that made her debut in The Hive Queen. Since Bumblebee's egg was only injected once with Queen Wasp's poison, she is most likely immune to the hive-mind. She is currently on the run in Pantala with Blue, Cricket, Sundew, and Swordtail. Appearance Bumblebee is a smallT''he Hive Queen'', page 260 dragonet with black scales that are striped with wide fuzzy swaths of bright yellow.The Hive Queen, page 262 She was also mentioned to have small sharp claws.The Hive Queen, page 271 Biography ''The Hive Queen Bumblebee's egg was first introduced when Cricket snuck into the Nest in Jewel Hive. Her egg had been marked 'ORPHANAGE,' and had only one of Queen Wasp's poisonous marks on its shell. Cricket rescued Bumblebee from the Nest because she pitied the dragonet and hoped that she, like herself, would be immune to Queen Wasp's hive-mind. After leaving the Nest, Cricket took Bumblebee's egg to one of Sundew's hideouts, where Bumblebee hatched shortly after their arrival. After feeding her a fish, Cricket then tucked the sleeping Bumblebee into a scarf sling around her chest. Bumblebee was present around Cricket's chest as Blue, Cricket, Sundew, and Swordtail destroyed most of Queen Wasp's poisonous plant supply. Relationships Cricket Bumblebee seems to adore and appreciate Cricket. Cricket was the dragonet who saved Bumblebee's egg from the orphanage and Queen Wasp's mind-control; she also carried Bumblebee all the way to Wasp Hive in a scarf sling tied around her chest. Sundew Bumblebee has a special fondness of Sundew, although this is likely due to Sundew giving her food and leaving some sort of imprint on Bumblebee. On their way to Wasp Hive, Bumblebee tried to reach Sundew by wriggling out of Cricket's chest pouch. After Sundew gave a dried mango to the newborn dragonet, she was mentioned to "give Sundew a worshipful look."''The Hive Queen, page 275 Quotes "OW." - Bumblebee mimicking Cricket. "GORB." - To Swordtail "FLORBLE!" - ''To Sundew''The Hive Queen, page 273 "BLEEMORK!" - ''To Sundew''The Hive Queen, page 273 "SMEEBO SMEEBO SMEEBO!" - ''To Sundew''The Hive Queen, page 273 "Loobleflooblegooble." ''- To Sundew''The Hive Queen, page 274 "FLORB!" - After Sundew blowdarts a guard. "Yimyimyim!" - To Sundew when Sundew pulls a mango out of her pouch. "YIMMMM." - To Sundew after biting her mango. "BOO BAH!" - To Sundew Trivia * Bumblebee is the fourth dragon to have their hatching described in-book, the other three being Darkstalker, Moonwatcher, and Auklet. * The bumblebee (bombus) is a species of bee. * Bumblebee snores in her sleep. * Bumblebee likes mango. * Although she is a HiveWing, it seems that she preferred eating the mango over the fish. Gallery HiveTransparent.png|A typical HiveWing, by Joy Ang BumblebeeTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing HiveWing_Sigil.png|HiveWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing bumble-bee-endangered-species-trump.jpg|A real bumblebee (photo from time.com) blicketbee.png|We're Parents Now by cowardfish|link=http://fav.me/dcvwoe9 Bumblebee wings of fire by owibyx dcw7t6u-pre.png|Bumblebee by Owibyx|link=https://www.deviantart.com/owibyx/art/Bumblebee-Wings-of-Fire-779706246 bumblebeeeee.png|derpy bumblebee by SkyFireStone References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:HQ Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragonets